Aftermath, HellNight's Epilogue
by Sirius-Black-is-not-dead
Summary: Naomi and Taki escape, what do they think about their experience? From Konami comes HellNight, also known as Dark Messiah. I hope that my oneshot inspires others to find/watch/play this amazing game. I tried not to add spoilers, please enjoy!


I am assuming that Naomi escaped out of the Hive with the main character (whom will forever remain nameless, because You are the survivor). I watched a complete (somewhat blind) playthrough of this game (AKA Dark Messiah).

This game is RARE, it is completely unique to anything of it's time and it is terrifying to gamers that play it! I have a new appreciation for Konami for making such a game.

Of course it is long (so VERY VERY long), kinda confusing (What the hell is supposed to happen? I've been through the whole place, what happens next! ARG!), and has very good plot twists (They are what? I thought they were demons! And the cult?). Anyway, I TOTALLY loved to watch the game.

I love Naomi (she has a pretty complicated past), even if she didn't do too much. I would love to watch more playthroughs of the different character plotlines, but it is a hard to find game and many (oh, I do mean MANY) people probably threw down their controllers half way through the game in frustration how long it is.

I recommend people to watch this playthrough and keep an open mind. You can watch a REALLY good "Let's Play" on by MikeNnemonic.

ANYWAY! I wrote this one shot with the Naomi is saved (never captured at all) and the ending credits are done rolling! I gave the main character a name, he is a male. Enjoy!

-----------------

* * *

Naomi gave a loud laugh as she fell on her knees outside the elevator shaft, surrounded by a wide field and a farm.

"We did it! Somehow... We made it back!" Her voice was thick and breathless.

The nightmare was over. She was alive! Naomi breathed the fresh air, felt the grass under her skin, basked in the sun on her face. She had hoped and prayed... she believed they would make it! They did it!

She began to cry. The terror of the events that transpired that night and the hurt of the illusions in the Conversion Room was so overwhelming that she sobbed. She looked up at Taki, her companion through it all. He never once abandoned her, never once looked at her with fear of her abilities or of her past. Even when she faced her past, her mother, and her friend Emiko- he only gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much- I never would have been able to do it without you!" She gave a hiccup and another sob. A fresh wind ('Oh god, fresh air!') blew, playing with her hair. Naomi's hair was a mess in her ponytail, cowlicks and loose hairs everywhere. She didn't care, she was so happy to be outside! To be alive!

Taki gazed at the blue sunlit sky, the sky never seemed so bright to him before. What was his life like before this hell night? He could hardly remember, even now being outside seemed so surreal- was he dreaming? Would he wake up to be in the Underground Mesh again? Would Kamiya still be alive, insisting that Taki were like the murderer? Would Lieutenant Ivanoff still be fighting the Prince? Would Rene still be in the Conversion Room? Would Naomi still be with him?

He looked at the teenager next to him, for the first time in the last hellish hours he had been alive, he smiled. A true smile. A smile that he lost years ago when he became an adult and lost the magic of living life. The true smile of one happy to be alive. He began to cry too, silent tears of joy.

Naomi looked at him with red tinged eyes, puffy and unattractive. She looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She sniffed, taking control of herself and spoke out her thoughts like she was prone to. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone about what happened to us..." Taki gave a loud sigh, leave it to Naomi to ruin the mood again. He didn't want to think about the future, he just wanted to bask in the delight of living. He was also angry, so angry at the Imperial Army, angry at the Holy Ring cult, angry at the Dark Messiah... he wanted to shout and scream to the world about the injustice under Tokyo city.

Three helicopters revealed themselves to the pair and began to land. They went ignored for the moment.

She continued, "No one but us two can really understand it all anyway..." He reluctantly began to think on her thoughts, she was right of course. No one would believe them, and it would be worse if they did. He had enough of fanatical cults to last him a lifetime. People fear what they didn't understand, they would be poked and prodded then sent to an asylum. He saw the logic and gave another anger filled sigh, the night changed everything... they would never be the same.

He gave Naomi another glance and nodded, but it would be their secret nonetheless.

The choppers landed.

She gave a nod in return and smiled, still crying without a care for what the world saw of her. "Come on, let's go home!" The relief in her voice dispelled any anger left in him, it was a time for celebration and relief.

As Naomi first climbed into the helicopter, Taki thought about what she said. Home... Did he really have a place to call a home?

He climbed in and sat down next to her, still pondering. Did he really have a home? He had an apartment (that was stalked by the Holy Ring cult, he might have to move again now) and his family lived in Osaka. He didn't have a girlfriend and his job made him take lots of trips outside of the Tokyo area. Did he really have a solid place to claim as home?

The chopper they were on began to rise.

Moments later, he was startled to realize that Naomi had rested her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He never even noticed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, yes... he was going to go home. Home... with this lonely teenager, someone that needed him. He gave a grin as he looked out his side window, with Naomi next to him- maybe he could find a place to call home.

HELLNIGHT: FIN.

* * *

I really hope that people come around to watch, or better yet play, the game. I would love to read other fanfics. 


End file.
